Mulan et Jasmine
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Il était drôle de voir comment Mulan, vaillante sauveuse de la Chine, pouvait être si facilement déconcertée en présence de la princesse Jasmine, qui n'est pas insensible à son charme naturel. Drabble. FemSlash.


**Je connaissais déjà le couple Belle x Ariel par une très belle fanfiction les concernant mais récemment, je ne sais comment, alors que je regardais des fics sur Pocahontas (ouais, ça m'a pris l'envie, soudain...), je suis tombée sur le couple Mulan x Jasmine et... j'adore. Cela m'a complètement inspirée, du coup... voici des drabbles, avec un titre d'une simplicité extrême parce que je sais que « la princesse et la guerrière » est un titre vu des centaines de fois, j'en ai moi-même déjà abusé.**

 **Bon, sinon, j'ai essayé de placer une petite « chronologie » dans ces drabbles (partie d'une coïncidence) mais... mouais, je ne suis pas certaine du résultat. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même... et quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : ... y'en a-t-il vraiment besoin ? je ne pense pas.**

* * *

 **1\. La guerrière de l'Empire du Milieu.**

Il n'était pas rare que des étrangers des quatre coins du monde viennent au palais rendre leurs hommages au sultan, et éventuellement tenter – en vain – de gagner le cœur de la princesse. Bien sûr tous ces visiteurs étaient connus avant même qu'ils ne se présentent au palais, le peuple s'esclaffant toujours.

Mais le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que cette fois ci, cet étranger fut des plus déconcertants et personne ne savait vraiment quoi en penser. L'on croyait que c'était un prince, mais l'on en doutait aussi à cause de sa tenue : vêtu d'une armure, était-ce un prince d'un pays belliqueux ou un héraut ?

Une chose fut certaine : lorsque ce prince se présenta devant le sultan et sa fille, personne n'aurait imaginé, lorsqu'il ôta son heaume, que ce prince n'était en fait pas un prince mais une femme, soldat au service du souverain de l'Empire du Milieu et envoyée à Agrabah en tant qu'ambassadrice de l'Empereur.

Bien que la princesse Jasmine en fut aussi déconcertée que son père, comme lui, elle en fut agréablement surprise. Cela la changeait de tous ces princes rebutants qui venaient dans l'espoir de lui faire la cour.

Et elle devait admettre que cette étrangère n'était pas dépourvue de charme.

.

 **2\. Armure et princesse.**

Mulan se sentait mal à l'aise dans son armure. Bien sûr, auparavant, cela aurait eu une certaine logique : c'était celle de son père, qu'elle avait « emprunté », pour se retrouver dans un camp entièrement entourée d'hommes aussi repoussants les uns que les autres...

Mais d'un autre côté, elle aimait cette armure, parce cela était un rappel constant qu'elle était une guerrière, aussi forte voir plus forte que n'importe quel homme, que c'est parce qu'elle avait décidé de porter cette armure pour que ce fardeau ne revienne pas à son père qu'elle avait accompli de grandes choses et trouver sa voie.

Ainsi, tantôt elle était mal à l'aise dans cette armure, tantôt elle la portait avec fierté et confiance.

Elle ne pensait pas ressentir tout cela à la fois en étant en compagnie de la princesse Jasmine. Enfin, en même temps, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait si proche d'une princesse, surtout avec autant de grâce et de courtoisie.

De ce fait, elle ne savait pas si c'était son armure ou la princesse qui la rendait si confuse...

.

 **3\. Protection.**

La rencontre entre Mulan et Rajah fut pour le moins... originale. Et, dans un sens, assez amusante et touchante.

Mulan et Jasmine se rendaient dans les jardins, discutant des exploits de Mulan en Chine alors qu'elles pénétraient dans les jardins, se dirigeant vers la fontaine. Ce fut à ce moment qu'un rugissement résonna.

Jasmine comprit aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de son félin préféré qui, voyant Mulan, s'était aussitôt méfié d'elle. Ce qui était réciproque vu qu'aussitôt, Mulan se plaça devant elle pour la protéger, son épée dirigée vers le tigre

Il fallut de longues minutes à Jasmine pour éclairer la situation des deux côtés, laissant un Rhajat confus et une Mulan qui s'excusa de s'en être pris à son tigre.

.

 **4\. Le Go.**

Il s'avère que Mulan s'entendait parfaitement bien avec son père le sultan. Jasmine en était heureuse, mais aussi un peu lassée lorsqu'elle se retrouva encore une fois à les observer en train de jouer, à la demande de son père, à un jeu que Mulan avait emmené de Chine, le Go.

— Jasmine, ma chérie...

— Mmh... oui, père ? répondit distraitement Jasmine, somnolant d'ennui.

— Je ne comprends toujours pas ce jeu. Aurais-tu une idée de comment ça se joue ?

— Pas le moins du monde.

Elle fit semblant de ne pas le voir mais remarqua nettement le sourire amusé de Mulan.

Au moins ils s'entendaient bien...

.

 **5\. Confrontation et confusion.**

— Eh vous !

Mulan ne s'attendait pas à être abordée par un garde d'Agrabah pendant qu'elle se promenait dans les jardins du palais, alors que la princesse Jasmine allait la rejoindre.

Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à avoir un sabre pointée dans sa direction comme si elle était une voleuse. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû mettre son armure, cela devait porter la confusion.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, intrus ?

— Je suis...

— Silence !

Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de décliner son identité...

— Les criminels n'ont pas le droit à la parole, reprit le garde. Déposez votre arme, immédiatement !

Mulan fronça les sourcils. Donner son épée ? Hors de question. Elle en avait besoin si jamais la princesse Jasmine était en danger.

— J'ai dit...

— Capitaine Razoul !

L'homme grimaça alors que Mulan sourit à la voix familière de la princesse Jasmine, celle-ci sortant du palais et se dirigeant vers l'homme, clairement mécontente.

— Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous crier après de l'ambassadrice de l'empereur de Chine ?

Le garde – Razoul – blanchit.

— L'am... l'am-ba... bégaya-t-il. Mes excuses, je ne savais pas !

— Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez vous excusez mais à elle ! rétorqua la princesse.

— Je... O-oui, votre altesse !

Mulan eut presque de la peine pour l'homme qui s'excusa devant elle. Mais d'un autre côté elle était bien plus préoccupée à ne jamais être la cible de la colère de la princesse...

Ironiquement, elle trouva ce comportement très attendrissant et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

.

 **6\. Le véritable capitaine.**

Il était clair que Mulan n'était nullement intimidée par le capitaine Razoul et ses gardes. En fait, Jasmine avait remarqué qu'elle semblait plutôt... dépitée.

À chaque fois qu'elles passaient près des gardes, Jasmine voyait Mulan jeter un regard réprobateur dans leur direction. Au début, elle ne sut pas exactement pourquoi Mulan agissait comme cela.

Puis elle comprit... lorsqu'elle vit Mulan dans les jardins, en train d'entrainer les gardes d'Agrabah à tenir un seau en équilibre sur leur tête tout en évitant des cailloux lancés par les autres à l'aide d'un bâton.

Vu les performances des gardes d'Agrabah, cela ne leur ferait pas de mal.

Surtout que Jasmine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admirative de la grâce de Mulan. Si doute il y avait concernant le fait qu'elle ait sauvé la Chine, désormais plus personne ne pourrait douter des compétences de Mulan.

Sans savoir pourquoi, cela l'a fait sourire.

.

 **7\. Une étrange sensation.**

Elle avait sauvé la Chine, affronté une armée de Huns, prit secrètement la place de son père dans l'armée... Il était clair qu'elle avait vu bien pire.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si étrange en présence de la princesse Jasmine ? Elle ne saurait dire.

Ce n'était certainement pas de la peur ou par respect et anticipation, comme elle pourrait ressentir une certaine gêne lorsque l'empereur s'adressait à elle alors que des mondes les séparaient.

— Ce n'est pas pareil. Avec la princesse, quand je marche à côté d'elle c'est comme si j'avais peur de la blesser ou de l'offenser... ou que quelqu'un surgisse pour l'enlever et... arg, c'est stupide de penser à ça ! mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je sens qu'elle doit être protéger et...

Elle s'arrêta soudainement dans ses explications et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ?

Rhajat se contenta de grogner et de rouler des yeux, clairement ennuyé.

Mulan soupira. Elle commençait vraiment à regretter Mushu. Au moins Mushu tentait de l'aider, même si cela n'était finalement pas très utile...

.

 **8\. Amoureuse.**

Rhajat aimait quand sa maitresse était... mmh... comment dire ça ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à Jasmine, à son air rêveur et à ce doux sourire qui ne quittait pas ses lèvres.

Amoureuse, voilà.

Il aimait quand sa maitresse était amoureuse, car elle lui offrait des caresses sans limites, l'esprit ailleurs. Et comme c'était probablement une des très – et exceptionnelles – rares fois où sa maitresse était amoureuse, autant dire qu'il en profitait pleinement.

Sauf à un détail près...

— C'est ironique, tu ne trouves pas, Rhajat ? demanda Jasmine de manière rhétorique d'un ton mielleux à souhait. Elle est bien plus vaillante et charmante que tous ces princes venus de je-ne-sais-où réclamer ma main et mon amour. Mais elle part bientôt... ajouta-t-elle d'un ton inquiet et attristé. Ah, si seulement elle pouvait repousser son départ ! Je me demande si elle le peut, d'ailleurs... qu'en penses-tu, Rhajat ?

Rhajat grogna. Pourquoi tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il dise quoi que cela soit ?

Les humains étaient si compliqués...

.

 **9\. Promesse.**

Mulan devait retourner chez elle, elles en avaient toutes deux consciences. Cela ne les empêcha pas de désirer intensément et inexplicablement de rester en compagnie de l'autre.

Pourtant, alors que tant de non-dits persistaient entre elles alors que Mulan était sur le seuil du départ – un départ faussement jovial où même le sultan peinait à cacher son chagrin –, Jasmine ne put s'empêcher, dans un geste audacieux, de se rapprocher de la guerrière autant que possible lui permettait, lui attrapant les mains avec la ferme intention de clamer en quelques mots tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa gorge et ce fut finalement Mulan, comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux et dans son cœur, qui, souriante, prit la parole :

— Je reviendrais, dit-elle de cette voix ferme et confiante que Jasmine aimait tant. Je vous en fais la promesse, princesse. Je vous reviendrais.

Elle ne sut pas pourquoi, mais Jasmine crût à ces paroles, même si au fond elle, elle les savait impossible.

Alors elle se contenta de sourire et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Mulan en gage d'au revoir et d'adieux.

C'était inattendu et peut-être irréfléchi, mais qu'avaient-elles à perdre ?

.

 **10\. Surprise.**

— Jasmine, ma chérie, vient donc ici ! Je crois que j'ai une surprise qui te fera plaisir !

Jasmine soupira. Depuis de nombreux mois – qui suivaient le départ de Mulan –, son père s'évertuait à trouver des solutions pour la faire sourire et la rendre heureuse comme avant.

Mais même si Jasmine avait accepté qu'elle ne trouverait jamais une personne comme Mulan, cela ne l'empêchait pas de rester tout de même maussade la plupart du temps, occupant son esprit à autant d'activités que possibles, pour oublier la guerrière de l'Empire du Milieu.

Elle était reconnaissante à son père de tenter de la rendre heureuse, mais parfois, il s'entêtait pour rien...

C'est donc presque en trainant des pieds que Jasmine rejoignit son père dans la salle du trône.

— Qu'y a-t-il père ? Je...

Elle s'interrompit subitement. Son père n'était pas seul. À ses côtés se tenait une personne qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec son armure ou le casque qu'elle portait sous son bras.

— Jasmine, je...

Comme Jasmine tantôt, Mulan ne put finir sa phrase. En un instant, Jasmine s'était précipitée vers elle, la surprenant en l'enlaçant avec tant de conviction qu'elle la fit tituber en arrière.

Il n'y avait bien que Mulan pour tenir ses promesses, aussi impossibles soient-elles.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Au final, cela aura été plus long à écrire parce que... je ne sais pourquoi, mais j'ai commencé à avoir Mulan et Aurora dans la tête (merci Once Upon A Time !). Mais j'ai réussi à faire cette dizaine de drabbles. Enfin, en même temps, ce ne sont que dix drabbles. J'espère tout de même qu'ils vous auront plu, ces quelques drabbles et merci pour la lecture.**


End file.
